memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TardisCaptain
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 8of5 (Talk) 23:05, 11 July 2010 Image Hi, I'm going to help you clarify the image you uploaded today -- the image of Ken Rand is a personal image released to free use by you? I'll verify the free use of the image once you respond here, thanks for working with Memory Beta. -- Captain MKB 23:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yea it's available for use. It's from a personal appearance that Ken was at. TardisCaptain 23:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Response Thanks for joining my discussion! I've replied. -- Captain MKB 23:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :I wanted to respond to you here to answer your Tamburlaine question, as it is a bit off the topic of the deletion discussion. Yes, we can start article material on the characters. The difference between the Tamburlaine reference is a perspective. our project:point of view policy dictates this reference is "in-universe" - from the point of view of a character in the ST universe. :Janice mentions to Riker that there is a work called Tamburlaine by Marlowe. Therefor, from the point-of-view of those people in the Star Trek universe, that is among the works they have read and remember. It's an explicit reference. :As to the Doctor Who reference you are comparing it to, it is a different thing. The characters in Diane Duane's ST novel never mention the name of the show they were watching. Even though it is heavily implied, it is not mentioned or explicitly established in a meaningful manner that a show by the name "Doctor Who" actually exists in their universe. They watch a scene with a character who is similar to the doctor. Since it lacks the explicit mention, our Memory Beta:Inclusion policy says this should be relegated to a background note - a note in a separate part of the article that isn't from the 'in-universe' POV, but instead from -our- point-of-view in the "real world". The reference can still be noted and written about, but it's important to be true to the source, which means taking this step to show that we did speculate a bit when making that connection. :I hope this helps explain the discussion that's going on. I realize it is confusing because other users are talking about wider issues than just the inclusion of article material in the main POV versus the background POV, but that's really all i'm trying to get across about how we do things here. -- Captain MKB 00:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::So basically if the name "Doctor Who" is used in a licensed work then we could have the entry called "Doctor Who"? I wonder if most of the entry on that page could be moved to a The Doctor (Doctor Who) entry for the upcoming crossover? --TardisCaptain 03:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :The page about the Doctor will be called The Doctor (Time Lord) -- to differentiate him from the other "The Doctor"s on the site (we use races and cultures to disambiguate between people sharing the same name). The source it will link to is the page about the series Star Trek: The Next Generation—Doctor Who and the issue of the series the references are coming from. :I think that links about the Doctor Who franchise in general should redirect the the TARDIS Wiki, as befitting it as our sister site on Wikia. the external links will be far more informative to readers - taking them directly to the Doctor Who wiki where the topic can be more completely covered. Any references to the Doctor himself from any other Star Trek source can go to his character page i linked to above, and other DW references will have short pages with descriptions of their appearance in the Star Trek crossover .. again, with an external link to the other wiki to expound upon the topic. :I think a limited franchise page might be feasible here, so i am considering changing my vote in that deletion discussion -- but i do want other members of the community to register their votes so that we can move forward. i don't feel like i can confidently define the parameters of what that page -should- include without some approval from the community. it's just one of those articles that belongs to a type we haven't defined on this site yet - and this site has active maintenance to identify anomalous topics and try and reconcile them with our inclusion policy. -- Captain MKB 03:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Kewl. Thank you for your clarification. I can see where you are coming from. So going to a second question, what if I believe that an entry should be the same as another entry. In the Vanguard short story The Stars Look Down I believe that Bank of Bolarus (which is how it is spelled in the story) should be Bank of Bolias (which is based on Bolarus IX). Thoughts? --TardisCaptain 04:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't edited the Bolian system articles in a while, but that sounds like a case where one could redirect to the other. -- Captain MKB 13:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Images When adding images to an article, please use the "File:" notation. The "Image:" tag is being deprecated by MediaWiki. Also, if you're editing an article and see "Image:" on it for images, please convert those to "File:". Thank you. -- sulfur 12:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure no problem. The bulk of the time when I need a wiki code or format I pull it from an existing wiki entry. I'll keep an eye out for the image tag and replace it as I come across them. --TardisCaptain 17:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Images Thanks for the tip and i have trying to remember that.--CC-1990 17:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Injoke There's also a Chairman Meow. -- Captain MKB 21:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Images Take not that simply adding Malibu Comics's image category is not the proper way to attribute a copyright to an image - there's a few different templates to use that add the proper boilerplate. they're in a dropdown in some skins of the upload page and also you could take a look at the corrections i've made to recent uploads -- captainmike 69px 02:00, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. I've uploaded other pictures in the past and found the copyright for all other comic publishers but Malibu. I was confused when it wasn't showing up. How do I add it after I upload the image?--TardisCaptain (talk) 02:18, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I think you formatted it correctly on the image you just edited, it is the template. not sure why you didn't see malibu, i'll have to sort through the code that comprises the drop down menu. besides adding the boilerplate, also formats all the image categories automatically, so they should be removed when imagesource is present